Something Sweet
by Banana Man Whore
Summary: NamineXaldin. Love is found in the strangest of places... chapter two is up! Warning a bit OOC. Chapter one & two rewriten! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Something Sweet

**Something Sweet. ******

**Pairing: Namine/Xaldin. ******

**Rating: T ******

**Summary: Namine when not with Marluxia finds a friend in Xaldin. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, if I did Sora and his friends would be dead and the Org. would reign supreme…and there would be more romance, yaoi and weird plot twists and NO DISNEY! I also don't own Wicked.**

---+---+---+---

The Organizations garden was one of the most beautiful things in the world that never was, it was full of vibrant colors and the most wonderful flowers of all types. The man who tended them was malicious and a bit of a slave driver, which was a little odd in itself, but he truly cared for his flowers, believe it or not. Then again, beauty did not glow the same way when it was fueled with hate and discordant passion.

Anyway, he was a tall, muscular man with long pink hair, and an ever-present, malevolent smile. His clothes were black, and a long, flowing trench coat should have swallowed his form, but didn't in a way that was completely contradictory. The man sighed as he pulled a young blonde along by the arm to the paradise. He led her to a certain spot, a little to the right from the middle of the garden, and shared a look with her that only the girl and he understood.

She winced. 

She understood.

She had to use her power.

The blonde sighed slightly as she finished her sketch, "I'm leaving now…" she said to Marluxia, who was tending to the flowers lovingly. He nodded very slightly, completely distracted, as she slowly walked away. After walking around aimlessly for a while in the large sea of flowers she saw something that literally took her breath away.

It was a man…

He had the most brilliant electric blue eyes she had ever seen on a person; it was surreal. They looked as wild as the wind, yet still calm as well in a way that puzzled her. His hair seemed an entity of its own, long jet-black dread-locks tumbled down his broad back like a waterfall. The man's skin was a sun-kissed bronze, shining beautifully in the midday sun. 

She then noticed his ears were slightly pointed, holding at least four earrings in each.

The breath-taking man wore the same outfit as Marluxia, something that should have caught her attention right away. She mentally kicked herself for not noticing. He sat silently on a swing that was hanging from the sturdy branch of a great Japanese sakura tree reading a book. Upon closer inspection (she just walked a couple of steps forward, trying her hardest not to attract the ethereal creature's attention), it read Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West.   
  
She dared to walk a bit closer to get a closer look at his face, drunk from just the sight of him. It was adorned with a pair of old time black wire reading glasses. He had a well-shaped face and a strong jaw, a pair of thick, yet soft looking sideburns crawling down his face.

The girl suddenly had the indescribable urge to touch them…

Her eyes seemed to not be able to look at anything else but him, as her white dress swayed in the wind. It took her a couple of minutes to realize she was staring blatantly, and a blush invaded her cheeks.

"Salutations, and who might you be?" inquired a lilting, pretty voice with a slight accent that sounded Mediterranean in a way that astonished her. She snapped herself out of the daze she was so suddenly caught in.

"Um, h-hello…I-I'm N-Namine" she stuttered out nervously, swaying back and forth, her cheeks reddening by the second.

A warm smile graced the elder man's cheeks; it was so unlike the sadistic one she was used to seeing. He silently chuckled, "Why are you just standing there, my dear? You can come over here if you want… Namine-Chan!" A warm grin still graced his lips, inviting her more than words ever could.

Namine nodded and replied with one of the sweetest smiles she could muster as she skipped over to where the man was sitting on the swing, it wasn't until then she noticed a second swing next to his which he motioned her to sit upon.

In the midst of her happiness and excitement she almost missed the swing when she sat down. She could tell the man was stifling a laugh, and weakly glared at him. He roared with laughter, a deep, booming laugh that made Namine's breath hitch. It was very honest…

"So" she began in a chipper manor, "I've never seen anyone in this garden but Marluxia-Dono… um, what is your name anyways?" Namine asked hesitantly before she started to swing her legs.

He looked over and his grin softened into a genuine smile, "I apologize, how rude of me. My name is Xaldin." He held out a hand in welcoming.

The blonde lightly cocked her head to the side. Xaldin, ne? She liked it. Simple, yet elegant. "Hmm, you have a pretty name Xaldin-Sama!" she exclaimed as she reached out to shake the man, Xaldin's, hand. She was pleasantly surprised, and secretly bemused by how Xaldin's large, gloved hand practically engulfed her own significantly smaller one. He carefully closed the book he was reading and placed it down to the ground with his other hand.

"As do you, Namine-Chan." he replied as he started to swing softly in time with her, keeping a firm grip on her hand. Namine wasn't used to the soft touch, and found the experience a positive change. That single touch sent tingles down her spine, and while confused, she didn't think anything of it.

Namine gripped his hand slightly not wanting this sweet moment to end and kept swinging, smiling gently. For once in a long time, she was happy…

For a while they just swung, a comfortable silence among them. Namine didn't know who ended it first, but soon found herself in a pleasant conversation, mostly trading information about each other. Even then, very few words were said; it was as if they already had an unexplainable understanding about each other, subconsciously steering away from talk of anything too revealing or distressful.

Namine suddenly stopped, as did Xaldin, who looked at her questioningly. Without warning, she got off the swing, hopped on his lap, and kissed his cheek, one of his soft sideburns caressing her lips.

He blushed brightly, "N-Namine-Chan…" he stuttered slightly at the sudden action, Namine then put her arms around his thick muscular waist and nuzzled his neck, smiling once more. "Thank you Xaldin- Sama, this day has meant the world to me…" she uttered softly. 

Xaldin then wrapped his strong, warm arms around her, also smiling.

It was the beginning of a wonderful and innocent love.

---+---+---+---

**Well that's it for now, this will probably stay a one-shot unless you want me to continue it, which I will gladly do by the way. ******

**This pairing just sort of clicked in my head and despite my utter hatred for heterosexual love pairings…I really like this one. ******

**Anyways, please R&R for more!**


	2. Something Sinister

**Something Sinister ******

**By: Banana Man Whore. ******

**Summery- Xaldin and Namine find comfort in each other, a sweet tale of love and deceit. Sequel to Something Sweet. ******

**Disclaimer: I will never own KH, Squeenix and Disney doe's, sadly. ******

**Warning: Implied Rape and implied sexual/adult situations involving homosexuality. (Homosexuality touched on in later chapters)**

**I consider this 'borderline M' it has a bit of implied rape but nothing explicit so I am keeping it 'T' if you have any problems at all with it please contact me. **

---+---+---+---

_"How many times will the wind blow before one can gain the trust of another? Do you know the answer? It varies, the wind will never stop blowing. One person might never trust another. Trust is earned and built up, if the person has trouble trusting others, then they have a good reason." _

---+---+---+---

The pink haired man smirked, sweat shining on his face. He hovered over a blonde girl, who looked to not even be sixteen. She was dirty and bruised, lying on the ground. Staring up at the man in nothing short of horror, she trembled.

"No please…don't…" she protested feebly. 

"Just a little longer, my dear…" he replied with a malicious grin. His breathing was heavy.

"Stop…" the girl tried once more, but it was futile. His grin widening, he was the embodiment of evil as he roughly straddled her weak body. From then on, all that could be heard was distorted pleading and pained shrieks.

_It hurt…_

---+---+---+---  
By this time Namine had known Xaldin for about a week. She eagerly ran to him when Marluxia took her to the garden, which was an often occurrence. Today however, she ran from him in that hate filled garden for a different reason…

Namine suddenly woke from her horrid dream. No, it wasn't a dream… it was a memory.

She then looked up to see a pair of electric blue eyes glimmering with worry. "Are you alright, Namine-Chan?" the voice inquired, hovering over her as if a mother would.

"I'm fine…" she whispered, leaning up to give him a light kiss on the cheek. 

The man with blue eyes turned out to be Xaldin, The Whirlwind Lancer… a person she had grown so close to in the few days she had known him.

Xaldin tenderly stroked her hair, caressing her cheek. "Are you sure, Namine-Chan? You can talk to me about it if it helps..." He whispered softly, a hint of love lacing through the whisper.

The blonde suddenly realized she was comfortably on his lap, he himself was on what seemed to be a black leather Lazy Boy. She must have fallen asleep. She wasn't in the garden anymore, but by a fire place in a handsome, elegant room furnished with a stately black leather couch and several bookshelves. A large, black canopy bed was on the far side of the room.

The room itself had a simple hardwood floor; the walls were painted a warm amber color with what seemed to be sketches and paintings hanging on the walls. It smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, a nice smell Namine pondered as she looked around the room, trying to absorb each detail. 

There was also an archway to what looked to be a small kitchen to the far right of the room and to the left there was another opening, though a bit less intricate, that led to a small room. Namine couldn't tell what was in it, however.

She couldn't help but notice a large window by the bed on the other side of the room, the view that was outside the window seemed to be a garden… but there was something different about it.

It almost seemed to glow.

"Xaldin-Sama, where am I?" she asked softly, before adding, "And how did I get here?" She shivered a little; it was cold.

Xaldin smiled and reached out behind the couch to grab a mismatched quilt, carefully wrapping it around the both of them. "We are in my room. You fell asleep while we were talking in the garden, so I carried you here. I asked Xemnas if you could stay with me for a while, and he gave me the okay." 

It wasn't a lie; a half-truth at best. He didn't tell her that Xemnas had placed her with him permanently. Nor did he tell her why this had happened. Apparently, Marluxia had been abusing his power for quite some time now. He didn't want to worry her, so he told himself he would reveal it later. Even with everything, Xaldin still didn't know exactly how Marluxia abused his power, but he intended to find out. He hated lying to Namine and he desperately wanted to ask her what it was, but he didn't want her to be hurt. Xaldin could tell she was in a very delicate state at the moment. 

"Oh…" she replied as she thought about what Xaldin had said. Something seemed wrong… Namine decided to brush it off, not really caring either way. It wasn't as if Xaldin would lie to her, right? She snuggled up to Xaldin, grateful for the quilt and his warmth.

She didn't tell him how happy she was for getting away from Marluxia's firm hold for a little while.

"Do you believe in true happiness?" she asked Xaldin suddenly, abruptly ending their comfortable silence. She didn't exactly know what compelled her to ask that, but she couldn't take the words back now, nor did she particularly want to.

The Lancer was a bit taken a back by the sudden interjection of philosophy, but responded intelligently, nonetheless.

"To be honest… I'm not quite sure. We nobodies supposedly can't feel because of our missing hearts, but I believe emotions come from our brain and not our heart. Sometimes, though, I wonder…" he said the last part to himself, but the overall meaning wasn't lost on Namine.

Namine softly pulled herself up and kissed the Third Order's lips. She felt- no, she knew he needed comfort, and she felt the only way to do it was to show Xaldin that he could… love?

Something in her heart told her so.

She knew that they felt, and she knew that she felt something for this man.

Xaldin was a bit taken aback at first, but responded, kissing her back for a couple of seconds before leaning away. It wasn't passionate or lustful, like one in a romance novel, but a chaste kiss, comforting and juvenile. 

And most of all… it was sweet.

It was weird, he admitted. They were just two people who had barely known each other for a few days, and their relationship already had a meaning. Sometimes love is like that, you know?

Love can be full of impassionate lust…

Love can be terrifying…

Often times, love can hurt more than being stabbed ever would…

But other times… love can be sweet…

_Yeah, love can be sweet…_

---+---+---+---

Marluxia growled and wildly thrashed against Lexeaus' and Xigbar's arms as they attempted to drag him up to the roof to meet with Xemnas.

"How did you find out?!" he exclaimed in dismay and anger. "How did you find out?" he repeated, a little calmer but no less threatening. He stared directly at the Leader of Organization 13, not backing down in the least.

Xemnas sighed, giving what was dubbed, "The Look" to Saix. He wouldn't waste his breath on such a worthless waste of space.

The Lunar Diviner serenely nodded and began, "One of your Dusk's informed us of your inexcusable actions. We will not tolerate any form of adultery in this organization."

With that, Xemnas waved his hand. Lexeaus and Xigbar hauled the ruthless assassin off to the dungeons as he shrieked in protest.

"You people will pay!" Marluxia promised, spitting in his fury.

Oh, they would _all_ pay…

---+---+---+---+---  
**  
****Well that's it, I'm sorry to all of you Marlune fans out there but he was the perfect bad guy for this! ******

**I'm sorry if anyone was too OOC but I tried really hard to keep them in character. ******

**If any of you have any good ideas for the story, PLEASE tell me! I love getting different perspectives and ideas. ******

**I'll try and update this as much and as fast as I can, if the grammer/Spelling seems a bit off that is because my spellcheck has been being a royal arse lately. ******

**Anyway, I'm looking forward to all of your reviews and such! ******

**Banana Man Whore signing off! ******

**Please R&R and I'll give you cookies!**

**And a big thanks to Ipo2398 for BETAing this :'D**


	3. Somethings Wrong

**Hello and welcome to the third chapter of Something Sweet.**

**I suggest you listen to "Where Does The Ocean Go?" by Ilaria Graziano when you read it.**

**Warning: Implied rape and some homosexuality... might be more, but oh well.**

**Pairing(s): Xaldin/Namine & Implied Xigbar/Xaldin (My OTP :'D).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the outside media in this story, if I did...there would be scenes involveing Xaldin...Lexaeus and Vexen...Naked! -Drools-**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Marluxia hovered over her lithe form, nibbling greedily at her creamy flesh. "Mmm you taste so delicious…" he moaned in pleasure as she withered in pain._

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Namine woke up from her sleep yet again, the dream still fresh in her mind. She was afraid. Afraid that Marluxia would come into her cell and hurt her _like that_ again.

It was at that moment the girl realized where she was; on a small cot right near the last embers of a fire in a hearth. She was at the Lancer's.

She was safe.

Namine sighed in immeasurable relief, climbing from the cot to walk over to Xaldin's large four-post canopy bed. "Xaldin-sama?" she whispered softly. A part of her prayed for him to wake up and the other half prayed for him to just stay asleep. The man stirred and she immediately looked to the old grandfather clock on the other side of the room. It read 2:00 am. Namine swallowed past her dry throat. "Xaldin-sama…" she repeated a little louder, this time sitting on the edge of the bed.

He awoke a little dazed and it took him a couple of seconds to notice Namine was there. "Namine-chan… what are you doing up, my dear?" he mumbled, reaching for his glasses.

"I had a bad dream…" She bit her lip, and steeled herself for rejection. "Can I sleep beside you tonight?" She waited for Xaldin to comprehend the sentence. What she didn't know was that other, less-than-innocent things going on in his sleep-fuzzy mind. When Xigbar had said that he meant a few other things… Xaldin blushed at the thought. It took him a little bit longer to realize her meaning, and when he had, he smiled warmly and scooted over, pulling back the covers and goose-down comforters so she could climb in.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

The next morning was particularly eventful Xaldin had got up before the younger one glad he hadn't crushed her under his weight during the night and decided to make "Eggs Benedict" for breakfast. He poached the eggs carefully and made the hollandaise sauce, just as he was about to pour the sauce on the eggs there was a knock at the door. Being the gentleman he was Xaldin walked over and answered the door; it turned out to be one of his fellow Nobodies and dearest companion Demyx.

Demyx (Number Nine) was a man of about 24 with a punk/mullet type hairstyle that he (surprisingly) pulled off quite well. He sported a goofy smile, an adorable freckled face and lively aqua marine orbs that glistened when he was happy and faltered when he was upset. He wore the same attire the others had worn previously.

The man was often seen playing his Sitar (an Indian instrument with a lovely sound and unique rhythm) and singing along with a somber, deep, yet cheery voice. He seemed to be the goofy idiotic type (and in fact sometimes is) but in reality he is a very serious individual who knows quite a bit of philosophy and makes conversation of very intelligent things. He also writes, performs and composes his own music.

Demyx was at the lancers because… well, to put it frankly, he was infatuated with him much the same way Namine was. But on terms higher then brotherly. He loved the way the man smiled, the way his hair glistened… even his unique scent attracted the boy! Lets face it, Demyx loved everything that had to do with Xaldin… even if he didn't know it was quite to the extent of "love" yet.

"Hallo Zeggen!" He immediately exclaimed as Xaldin entered the door, a bouquet of flowers obviously hidden behind his back. "How are you, Xaldy?" Xaldin smiled back (the blond's grin really WAS infectious) and nodded inward and held out a hand gesturing for him to enter. Once Demyx was in he gave him a comforting hug and Number Nine gladly snuggled into the hug wrapping his arms around his elder's waist tightly.

Namine saw this as she walked into the room rubbing her eyes and she smiled, it was a cute scene and she thought, _"Maybe he can be my friend as well."_ Demyx then revealed the flowers that were now behind Xaldin's back. "I got these for you…" he said lowly with a blush. He then handed them to his surprised friend. The flowers were a mix of Narcissus flowers and poppies, two of Demyx's favorite flowers.

Xaldin took the flowers and thanked Demyx, placing them delicately into a vase on the table.

A friendly chatter enveloped the room as the group ate breakfast gaily, unaware of what was happening at the Castle Oblivion.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸,

Marluxia let the hot water run over his tense muscles and hot flesh, tilting his head to the side as he felt himself relaxing. The man sighed softly as he reached for his shampoo. But while he had physically let his guard down, his mind was fervently alive with question.

_Why can I not remember anything? Where's Namine? Why do I have these horrid recurring nightmares? Why would I… no, **how** could I ever do that to Namine?_

Number Eleven could only vaguely remember being in a dark cell with Xemnas beside him, whispering softly into his ear. A fragment of memory, he recognized.

_But where is the whole?_

He was unaware of what The Superior was saying, but it sounded demanding… yet sweet as if he, Marluxia would do anything the voice said… even to his death. And it scared him.

"What have I done…WHAT'S GOING ON?!" he screamed, slamming one hand against the shower wall and the other, fisting his wet, pink hair.

The young man then clutched his head and squatted in the small shower as he rocked back and forth.

Something was going on…

Something sinister…

Something sinister to smite something sweet.

And he was going to stop it.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

An older man sat up in a double bed draped in black sheets and a purple comforter. The digital clock on his side table read 9:05 AM. He was reading a rather thick novel… or, at least, attempting to. He sighed, bookmarking the page he began on and setting it gently on the bedside table. He sighed again, shifting against the pillows and the wooden headboards as thoughts consumed his mind.

_I… I can't concentrate, I can't sleep. Why is the bed so cold? Now that he's out of my life… it's stupid. I shouldn't feel this way! Especially about… a guy like him._

He glanced at the book again, but gave up. It wouldn't help. He tried, it failed. But his mind refused to slow down, and the thoughts consumed him once more.

_But as hard as I try not to think of it… how could I forget those piercing, luscious violet eyes…? It's… so confusing. What did he do to me? How dare he do this to me?! Now that he's gone, I can't __**think**__ anymore and it's driving me insane! And he… he's changed so much. It's like he's an entirely new person!_

It scared him, he would admit.

_I've never seen anything like it, honestly. Truly. Deeply._

He struck himself across the head. He couldn't think such thoughts!

_I can't think of him! No, no, no, no, no… he's probably not thinking of this. Of me. Why… does this sadden me? I can't __**feel**__ anything! Especially not for __**him**__!! But it's like everything I think is about him. Do I want him back? No… that can't be. It simply can't. We both decided to go our own ways, to take our own paths._

"I can't be the coward, damn it."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

A/N: Hiyas! Sorry it's been 28934792837492873498723498 billion years since I updated this story…stuff has been happening…so yeah I've been busy. Anyway I guess that you have realized that this is morphing into something bigger and "less sweet". I have to give a shout out to my Beta Kasuke! I could not have finished this without you!! Now on to your A/N my love!! Oh and BTW the last segment…that was Xigbar…if you haven't noticed…xD

B/N: winks Of COURSE I get my new brand of author's notes. Since, technically, I'm not an author. I'm only a simple, albeit KICKASS, BETA. And it isn't self-proclaimed anymore, baby! I have to… edit a lot of stories. And I almost never have time for my own, but it's okay since I have writer's block anyway.

Um… I don't have ADD. Why do you ask!? DO YOU ALL SECRETLY HATE ME?! NOOOOOOO! REVIEW AND MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! OR I WILL DO… ano… MANIC-DEPRESSIVE THINGS!!

Like… slashing your tires on your way to work. Or… um… crap… MAKING YOU CHEAT ON THAT TEST YOU'RE GONNA BOMB ANYWAY WITH MY AWESOME, YET HORRIFIC MIND POWERS! OF AWESOMENESS!

That doesn't feel right. Maybe I used the word "awesome" too many times?

Does that even make sense when I'm not from California?

SHOUTOUT FROM NEW YORK!

Or I'll just slit my wrists open… with a wooden spoon. Oh, it works. Just takes a couple boring days of useless sawing. Gets the job done, though, and that's all that matters, really.

LVT: -blinks- wow. Just…wow…

B/N: . YOU ARE LOVED!!

A/N: -Plays with her Xaldin plushie-…LOL WUT?!...Um…I LIKE PIE!

Xaldin: -Takes off shirt for no reason whatsoever- :3

A/N: -Drools and pounces-

LVT: -blinks, and then runs off to go get her many plushies-

Tea time…

B/N: ANARCHY!!

Ishida: DAMN STRAIGHT!!

LVT: YAY!! –glomps-

A/N: -Nuzzles Xaldin- I BELIEVE IN ANARCHY!

Xaldin: -Nuzzles back- IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!! :3

(Please excuse our random WTF-ness! :'D)


End file.
